icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lyrical Saint/Why I don't think Carly loves Freddie "that way"
''' Creddiers will probably not like this blog' "So you're saying you '''don't want me' to be your girlfriend?" Those are the first words out of Carly's mouth after Freddie suggests they break up. That is either just a coincidence, or they made whether or not she's wanted the first place Carly's mind goes to. I'll get back to that in a little bit. Carly and Freddie break up in iSaved Your Life because Freddie feels he's just bacon. Was saving Carly's life Freddie's bacon... or was it his devotion? We know Carly at least liked Freddie's attention, but perhaps remembering that makes things make a bit more sense. iSaved Your Life came not too long after iSpeed Date, and that isn't a coincidence. In that episode Carly dated a guy who was all about himself, and ended up dancing with Freddie. Why did dating that self-obsessed jerk make Carly more open to being with Freddie (even if temporarily)? Freddie stood up, and made it all about her. She probably felt ignored the whole evening since she was with a guy who was obsessed with himself so it makes sense Freddie, the guy who always gave her his attention, would be who she ends up spending time with for the rest of the evening. Going back to my first point Freddie saving her life was his greatest show of how much he cares, but Carly might have realized that she has to love all of Freddie to be with him, not just his attention. Freddie's devotion is his bacon. There are Creddie fans who say Carly loves Freddie she just hasn’t realized it yet. My question is what do you think it’ll take to make her realize she loves Freddie if dating jerks, seeing him with other girls (including her BEST FRIEND), and slow dancing with him hasn’t made her see how much she loves him. I think if Carly loved Freddie “that way” she’d know it by now. Sorry but Creddie fans what I the world would it take for Carly to realize these supposed buried feelings if all that hasn’t? I think if Carly loved Freddie she'd be upset by the idea of Seddie even if she hadn't realized it. Like Zoey was when Chase dated Lola in Zoey 101 even if she still denied they were more than friends. The only thing Carly might have been implied to be jealous of is their relationship. "You know when people say, "Oh you guys are TOO cute together"? Well... these two are! And, why don't I have a boyfriend so we can be too cute together too? --Carly" Yeah, she sounds real jealous.... I'm sorry but I think if Carly was jealous of Sam being with Freddie she wouldn't have pushed to get them together because she'd be too confused and she certainly wouldn't have pushed for them to get back together. If Carly was jealous of anything in iCTI it was that she felt abandoned by her two best friends Last thing I need to say is that Freddie did reconsider his feelings for Carly, (Based on the who would you rather date picture) yet he '''still dated Sam and told her he loved her. If Freddie would do that while still wanting to be Carly’s boyfriend Freddie would be a jerk. '''I understand liking Creddie better than Seddie, but when you’re willing to ruin Freddie’s character you’ve gone too far. When you're also willing to allow Carly to become a total skank and take the guy who she knows her best friend loves you've really gone too far. Don't tell me Sam would almost certainly not be okay with it. We saw who she was reacted to Creddie before. Category:Blog posts